Prank-Warrior Woman
by Cotto
Summary: Somewhere along the line of "The Girl In Question", things get pretty darn bizarre as far as relationships go. Warning: things will get extremely kooky before the story's done! Buffy and Dawn will have a little fun playing with the minds and emotions of Angel and Spike via The Immortal. Also includes real-world characters who've passed away since then.


" **Prank-Warrior Woman."**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _I own no copyright for any of my source materials, including recent world history, Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series, and I forgo any financial gain for this piece of weird literary artwork; this is just for fun, as well as to make some points that I hope will become clear as the story progresses._

 **Setting:** _Mostly Rome Italy, roughly Season 5 of Angel, so approximately Season 8 of Buffy- a season they didn't make for television besides a cartoon series- but this goes with Angel, and those two series' are in the same "universe", which is why I lump them together._

 **Characters:** _a smattering of people both from real world history of those times who've since passed away, and both the Scooby Gang and their associates and both Angel Investigations and the staff of Wolfram & Hart; basically: Ensemble._

 **Pairings:** _Really, the canon pairings for the most part, but also at least one that's a total surprise._

 **Summary:** _Folks, you know how in "The Girl In Question" Angel and Spike receive a message that sends them off to rescue Buffy from being involved with the Immortal, but I noticed that things weren't entirely clear- this is one odd trajectory that could've taken off in that, but thankfully didn't... hence: a bit of an AU with a surprising touch! Warning: story will get kooky by the end!_

 **Rating:** _Um, most likely M to be safe; granted, the material_ _might_ _be more "T" than "M", so I'd definitely put it as "Parental Guidance", hence, children: make sure you get your parents to check this out prior to really reading it._

 **Genre(s):** _Drama, Romance, Family, Friendship, and comedy/humor; but especially Drama, and a smattering of "Crime" too, as well as since a theme in this is "rescue the heroine", "spiritual" fits in as well as true "supernatural"- Divine Intervention- but that might not take, depends on the individual's consent on that part!_

 **Author's Story Notes:** _Somewhere along the line of "The Girl In Question", things get pretty darn bizarre as far as relationships go. Actually, that's a better summary than the previous one._

 _Inspiration is also from a challenge to me some time ago from someone who's penname is "Emoclochic1", I believe, and this is a trial run for the storyline, it's a "workout" of a sort, to get ready for that "Marathon" I'm planning on writing, as well as a comic idea at least._

 **Chapter #1.): "Setting the Stage."**

 **Beginning Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Setting begins at Wolfram & Hart LA branch head office._

Gun cornered Angel aiming to talk to him about something that had been an alarming event in the gang-riddled world of demon dealings that Wolfram & Hart so often dealt with. There were pluses and minuses to being placed here for Angel- who himself was a not-so-devoutly conducting himself Catholic as far as his upbringing: on the benefits side, he could do a lot to manipulate the forces of darkness to keep them off-balance and effectively on the run, creating chaos in their ranks and attempting to mess with their deployment of forces; indeed, he realized as he walked among his employees, he hated his co-workers by and large for their wicked behavior. On the losses side, he knew he was doing a job that he ought not be doing to begin with, but he trusted Gun from their days in Angel Investigations together,and he knew this man'd do him good work,as well as being a true colleague. Increasingly, as time went on, he found himself beginning to find his conscience "whittled down" as if it were disappearing, or he was slowly losing it, losing it in the truest sense: his sense of morality; if that goes, all sanity goes with it... just like his family used to say, same with his old parish priest in his native town of Galway Ireland, a man he hadn't thought of in years, the words of that man came back that he'd heard in a sermon came rushing back to him: "You give up your sanctity, you lose your sanity." he'd never had trouble with violence, especially as a vampire, but the influence of a sweethearted but very assertive young teen woman had gotten him, along with his rival, Spike, a rival and sometime associate and ally that is, to get and keep their souls!

Now Gun took him off to his office,where Harmony Kendall, his secretary, had informed him of some packages for him that'd been delivered, as well as an agent who was waiting for him in his office. Gun, however, was having an incredibly difficult time convincing him to send anyone to get the head of the Capo Di Familia of the Goran demon clan, a monster who was "human-tolerant" and more interested in profit than mayhem, but his successors might not be; however, other events were shortly to come to the fore that would dictate that they would indeed go to Italy, to Rome in fact, for at that moment the phone rang, and as soon as Angel answered it it became clear that Buffy was in trouble... just how much trouble that she was in they had absolutely no idea- but they would soon find out!

Spike and Angel practically got into a number of fistfights over who'd go to rescue their girl, actually their ex, but they cared about her, which is why both men rushed out the door to the corporate jet to take off and go rescue the girl from their old acquaintance, little did they know how utterly odd things were going to get in a very short amount of time!

Kennedy meanwhile, somewhere in Brazil's city of Sao Paulo was doing some corporate research and attending business classes online while her girlfriend dozed on the couch, it was a hot day, and the black-haired beauty wore a sleeveless yellow t-shirt and some shorts that had the legs rolled up as she typed furiously at the keys of her laptop, aiming to get her business class homework done on time, and into the school inbox for homework, with some time to spare; she meant to go to the beach with her redheaded beauty, but there was a problem: redheads tend to burn much easier, and the sunlight in South America, so close to the equator as Brazil is, would be more intense, so they had decided to go in the evening, which made swimming somewhat more difficult, but it was either that or Willow turns into "Lobster Woman" due to the "magic of Sol/Helios" and then it's a lot of sun lotion and sunburn medicine and very much suffering for the both of them... Kennedy didn't want to have to go up against some of the more dangerous marine animals, such as Humboldt Squid- which tend to attack in packs and are far more dangerous than even the largest man-eating sharks; and they're tiny compared to some monsters she didn't want to tangle with in the process of rescuing her lover, monsters that tend to prefer to come out at night. As a Latin-American woman, she'd heard horror stories of such mollusks attacking humans and entering more and more coastal waters, and she knew from studying the monsters of the deep- which she'd done a high-school report on a while ago- that Humboldt were small compared to some truly enormous creatures... happily, however, the biggest of these creatures preferred to avoid the shallow waters that humans spend their time in; so unless Willow insisted on scuba-diving, she was relatively safe from these creatures.

However, it was Xander Harris who's romance life had taken the weirdest turn: he was now going steady with Faith Lehane; who'd gotten it into her head to take him on a motorbike ride to Yellowstone National Park, so currently she was traveling down the highway from southern California to Yellowstone National Park, and as he was physically disabled due to his necessary actions saving them from that murderous psychotic evil cleric, Caleb, who she suspected had recently excommunicated himself by his horrid actions prior to death, she was driving because, when you ride a motorcycle you need excellent depth perception,and her boyfriend, Xander, had zero now. His sense of depth and stereoscopic vision was shot, but his sacrifice had endeared him to her to a massive degree; it was that above all, in addition to him suddenly becoming available thanks to Robin Wood suddenly disappearing and Dawn going off to Rome Italy with Buffy, and Andrew accompanying the two of them; which kind of surprised her by the way, that'd made them begin to fall for eachother... now she was his steady girlfriend, and she loved it. _"It's the nurturing that helps so much."_ Faith thought to herself as she realized the reason for her affection for Xander, and why she'd turned from brutal to a proper form of feminine tenderness in her behavior; though she did more of the caring than he did, due to his injury... and she suspected that he was a bit jealous and insecure about that- something she'd have to do something about too!

To Be Continued...

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Folks, this seems like a good spot to stop this chapter, however, the story is just getting warmed up, and be wary, there'll be extreme oddness ahead!_

 _Next Chapter: "U.D." Can anyone guess what that represents? It won't be mentioned in the story, but it_ ** _will_** _be hinted at as the chapter, and story, progresses._

 _Please enjoy this tale of kooky oddness and fun, as well as most peculiar behavior, better termed: 'Misbehavior", as it continues to its exceedingly bizarre conclusion._

 _Warning: mind-games and manipulation ahead!_


End file.
